Mechanisms of the sparing effect of radiation dose fractionation are investigated, using intact insects and insect cells in vitro. Special attention is paid to evaluating repair of noncytokinetic injury, which cannot be scored accurately in mammalian systems. Three manifestations of noncytokinetic injury are under study: pupation delay in diptera; reduced competitiveness of radiation-sterilized males; and altered longevitiy.